Kinsekian Civil War
The Amelatian Civil War, 'more commnly referred to as the '''Kinsekian Civil War '''or the '''Post Oligarch War '''in Kinsekian circles. Was an armed conflict between the pro-democratic 'Free Democratic Front' and the 'Socialist Front'. After the collapse of the Amelatian toltalitarian government, a national democratic coalition of pro-capitalist and pro-socialist parties ruled and tried to attain power throughout the state. Eventually, disputes between the political parties and increasing corruption on both sides increased tensions untill the coalition collapsed, with formentation of paramilitary organisations the military disintergrated and soon after pro-democratic forces, now reorganised into the Free Democratic Front (FDF) begun fighting government forces, who were initially controlled by the Socialist Front. The Republic of White Highlands, led by Andrew Callaghan as President. Initially adopted a policy of non-intervention throughout the initial stages of the civil conflict, however as the pro-democratic forces were being pushed back, an ever growing percentage of people within the government wanted military intervention to secure the humanitarian position at least or to repulse the Socialist forces. A no-fly zone was declared in which Republican fighters targetted and bombed Socialist forces, before sending in a fully armed division to assist in the FDF victory. The FDF secured victory near the end of April, little more than a month after the initial conflict had begun. Since it's conclusion in 3529, many critics of Republican action have drawn speculation as to the legitimacy of the miltiary intervention. Citing the Republic's membership of the Soviet Federation. Controversially, some historians have even suggested or implied that the civil war was a result of Republican intentions to in the long term annex the Kinsekian country through it's prominence of Swamplandian Unionism. The legitimacy of the Republican foreign intervention is still a cause of instability and tension amongst the Communist and Nationalist factions of Kinsek to this day. Though it's effects on modern day Highlandic politics is seldom felt. Background Since the fall of the Communist State of Kinsek in 3251, the Amelatian government had ruled in the form of a toltalitarian oligarchy. And remained so for effectively two centuries, however after the Grand Revolution and the rise of The Republic of White Highlands, increasing pressure was placed on the government for democratic reform from it's people untill, the government collapsed in late 3527. During 3527 a provisional government was created, largely consisting of Socialist parties and groups and assisted by the Republican government, the cross party provisional government, with financial backing from the Republican government initiated it's lengthy democratic reforms. Although these reforms were being carried out, tensions between Capitalist and Socialist factions within various parts of the government meant that progress was prevented, eventually corruption and power-bargains were common and the threat of escalation meant that the coalition collapsed by early 3528. Pro-Capitalist and some democratic parties formed a new bloc to force through change. The FDF issued an ultimatum to the Socialists to hold elections immediately for the people to decide the government. When the Socialists refused, the FDF left the government and the coalition collapsed. Military officials were then replaced by Socialist party officials, fearing a return to the toltalitarian government, substantial protests throughout the country erupted throughout the country, the socialistis using the mililitary managed to retain power through force only. The FDF, now by this time secretly stockpiling and stealing weapons from the military. Begun to support breakaway sectionalist groups throughout the country to break away from the government, the situation came to a head in early 3529 when the military disintegrated into Socialist and FDF factions. The government collapsed in February 3529, and by March 3529 both FDF and Socialist supporters were fighting on the streets, hostilities between the two forces begun in earnest in early March 3529. By this time acknowledging the likelyhood of a humanitarian crisis, The Republic of White Highlands agreed to establish a humanitarian aid camp within the South and South East of the country. Forces 'Free Democratic Front By the early morning of March 12th. Free Democratic Front forces were largely based in the south of the nation, and were losely organised and poorly equipped. Despite a large portion of the military defecting, a large amount of serious military hardware such as Armoured Vehicles remained in Socialist hands. With such a devastating disadvantage, large amounts of FDF forces set up defensive lines around the South of the nation. The HQ for the FDF was situated in Estobania, which was now the center of the FDF's efforts. A large amount of the forces in the FDF were also conscripts, civillians and militia with little to no military training in the art of the war. The personal wealth of many FDF supporters were used to by weapons from rogue states such as the Eastern neighbour Unoddo. Rocket-propelled grenades and improvised explosive devices were commonly used, former police vehicles were supplied and refitted with additionnal armour and weaponry such as old machine guns. During the initial stages large amount of political work was done trying to get support from the Republic of White Highlands, whom although initially wanted to remain neutral in the conflict, eventually set up a refugee camp in the far south of the country. 'Socialist Front' The Socialist Front was at the start of the civil war in a contrasting position to the FDF. With a large portion of the army loyal to their cause, the bulk of the forces for the Socialist Front were moderately trained and equipped with standard issue gear. The advantage however lay in the number of armoured vehicles and ammunition throughout the Socialist arsenal. The socialists also outnumbered the FDF, and had access to most of the nation's resources in the north and north - east, morale was high throughout the Socialist ranks as they started the war fully organised, because of thier numbers they could rely on the military to fight the first battles while militia forces were trained up. 'The Republic of White Highlands' Although insisting neutrality, the Republic agreed to establish a refugee and aid camp in the far south of the country, occupying a piece of land in FDF area of the country. Aware that the likelyhood of a spill over for conflict, Republican forces maintained a close eye on the border. And equipped the First Republican Division to defend the border and contain the conflict. Republican forces unlike their counterparts in the north were fully trained and professional soldiers, organised into a combined arms division with armoured, artillery and infantry elements Republican morale was exceptionally high as they were not intending to fight in the civil war. They were also within the range of Republican Air Force, which at the time had 50 ground attack aircraft avaliable for use should they be needed, the Republican Air Defence zone in the homeland also meant that air traffic was in range of AA missile systems within the Republic. So aerial superiority if required was easy to acheive. General Riley Alexa was placed in overall command of the division. Planning 'Operation Teflon ' Orginally at least. The Republican Armed forces had only intented to deploy a small force of several thousand men. Operation Teflon was the codename for the operation involving; firstly the occupation, then the establishment of a refugee and humanitarian aid camp in the Southern Most region of the country within FDF territory. The original plan for Teflon consisted of the use of a small infantry detachment of the first combined arms division, supported by aircraft in a potential no-fly zone. Planning also took into consideration the impact such camp would have on the actual civil war, so contingency plans were drew up should either Socialist or Capitalist forces launch a offensive against the camp, however as the war quickly progressed it soon became unfeasible for numerable reasons and a alternative plan was drawn up. 'Operation Teflon II' Operation Teflon II was a alternative plan drawn up by the Ministry of Defence in later March. As the war began to escalate it soon became clear that a small detachment of infantry may not be enough to defend the base in the case of a large - scaled offensive. Operation Teflon II was not only drawn up to defend any humanitarian efforts, but also to further extend the no - fly zone to encompass further operations within the country. Operation Teflon II required a relatively small number of troops, numbering approximately 10,000 combat troops organised fully into the combined arms division, to not only defend the humanitarian base but also advance outwards to secure the entire border. The plan was created just before a agreement between the FDF and the Republic was made, so differing variants of the plan envisioned fighting alongside the FDF, Socialist Front or niether. If the latter had become possible to plan would also use the Republican Navy, to attack the cities with Special Forces in the South West of the country to take them from FDF forces. Additional paratrooper batalions were also prepared for a potential attack to secure the current capital of both Socialist and Capitalist forces, Estobania and Cartinia. However the plan was further refined when Socialist forces approached the Republic and a agreement was made, later Operation Teflon was further modified to assist the FDF against the Socialist Front, the plan consisted of: *Phase One: Republican forces are to extend the no fly zone across the entire theatre and secure aerial supremacy. *Phase Two: Aerial forces were to launch a 5 day bombardment on Socialist forces along the frontline, in a "physcological" attack on the enemy's morale to destroy and hamper their armoured offensives. *Phase Three: The relief of the Democratic forces around Estobania. *Phase Four: The elimination of the Socialist Front, firstly by assisting the FDF via aerial attacks - and/or ground offensives to surround the enemy on their weaker Eastern Flank. Because of the diplomatic and political nature of supporting a Capitalist force against a Socialist one, the operation was planned to be executed within a matter of weeks and was planned so that the destruction of the Socialist forces could be achieved within 2 - 3 months after operation start. Contingency plans were lightly drawn up should the FDF collapse under Socialist offensives, in such case both the Republic and the Socialist Amelata would in'' de facto terms be in a state of open war. Additional forces were prepared for a lighting offensive to resecure Estobania and link up with any remaining FDF resistance to battle the Socialist forces. By which time additional forces would be prepared and new plans can be drawn up. It was judged that in such case war would not last long, because of the resource situation overall, and the fact that in the Economically important Central and Eastern areas, there were little cover for the ill-equipped forces of the Socialists. A large body of the country would be difficult to defend. Fighting '''Initial Hostilities: 12th - 20th March ' Though there were preliminary fighting before hand, fighting officially begun on the 12th March 3529. The Socialist Front, initially organised into several brigades launched numerable offensives into the Southern FDF held areas. Under the command of Generals Mike Young and Francais Ryan. Large amounts of infantry and ground based troops attacked FDF positions defending the countryside 40 miles away from Estobania. Jared Kinder, took personal command of all FDF forces which were at this point only partially organised lightly into small scale military units, with a heavy focus on conscripted supporters. Initial engagements between the FDF and Socialist forces occured in Woodland and along key choke points throughout the road system. The Socialist 1st Rifles in particular, faced heavy engagement along the Eastern part of the theater, despite fierce resistance in the North and Eastern areas. The Western flank of the FDF came under considerable threat thanks to the Socialist 22nd Armoured, which launched a seperate offensive along the Western flank from the capital Cartinia. Launching their offensive from Cartinia, the 22nd under Mike Young were easily able to out manouver static defences throughout villages. The 15th March was a particular sucessful day for the Socialists, where they outflanked and surrounded nearly 3,000 FDF forces to the North West of Estobania. By 17th March FDF forces in the North and East had been driven backwards, despite managing to hold the line. Lack of supplies and logistical support begun to have a adverse effect on the battle performance, after renewed offensives by the Socialist 1st and 2nd Rifles. The FDF retreated backwards further near the outskirts of Estobania, where Jared Kinder had decided to allocate most of his dwindling resources. Francais Ryan who was commanding Socialist forces on the Eastern Flank had initially proposed to advance southwards, in a effort to cut off any chance of Republican intervention and try and take the city of Bradley in the far South West, however in one of the critical decisions of the war he was persuaded to begin preparations for a offensive operation against Estobania instead. 'Siege of Estobania: 20th - 31st March' With Republican forces remaining put for the time being. Jared Kinder had by now committed some of his last avaliable forces on the very outskirts of the city of Estobania. Hoping that he'd be able to defend the city for the time being. Most FDF forces were heavily fortified near the outskirts of the city, within the heavily defendable suburbs. On the 20th Socialist forces begun to launch their offensives from the North and West. Still encountering partisan resistence, the 1st Rifles of the Socialists struggled to make any headway towards the cities Eastern limits. Sensing an oppotunity, Kinder reallocated his forces to defend in the Western and Northern theatres. Further socialist attempts to flank Estobania were foiled however, after a week of heavy fighting within the outer limits of the city - Socialist Forces pulled back to regroup and organise. During the break on the 29th, officials pleaded the Republican forces to intervene, mainly to cut off the Socialist 1st Rifles in the East and to assist in breaking the futile deadlock. General Riley Alexa spoke with Kinder personally, and agreed informally for the Republican forces to fully mobilise their combined arms division in the South East of the country to deter the Socialists. By the 30th Francais Ryan, fearing a Republican attack but aware of the ongoing battle for Estobania. Split his force into two, sending part of his force West, the remaining Southwards to form a defensive line. On the 31st a Republican recon unit was attacked, having been mistaken for a FDF force. While in the Estobanian theatre a renewed offensive begun to bear fruit, with considerable stress being placed on the limited resources of the FDF. Category:Wars Category:Highlandic Federation Category:Under Construction